Lost Island
by Percabeth 2602
Summary: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase was on the same cruise ship that was caught in the storm and sank. Only a few survived after the lifeboats left. And two of the few is of course Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. They were washed up an island. Will they survive and find true love? Or will they die on the island?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok basically it is almost the same story line as 'To the Lost Island and back' but I changed it a little. So hope you guys like it. No gods in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Chapter 1**

**Percy Jackson**

I was on board a cruise ship with my girlfriend Calypso. We were having our school's end of the year party on this cruise ship. The school sponsored everything which was awesome.

Anyways I am Percy Jackson, I live with my mom and step-dad Paul Blofis in my mom's apartment. My dad left us to go out to sea one day and never came back. People tried to convince me that he is dead but I will not give up finding him.

My dad loves the open ocean. He does any sport that has anything to do with water, like swimming, surfing, wake boarding, sailing etc. Anyways I was exploring the ship when my girlfriend was unpacking in her room. I know right what a bad boyfriend for not helping her.

I saw the pool on the top deck and it was huge. I made a reminder to come here and swim. I explored some more before going to dinner. I looked for Calypso but did not find her through the whole dinner. I decided to check on her after dinner.

After dinner I walked to her room and knocked, after a few moments she opened it and revealing her in one of my shirts and a short pants.

"Why didn't you go for dinner?"

"Oh I wasn't that hungry and I am not feeling too good."

"Oh are you feeling better now"

"Ya much better"

"Ok you should get some rest Good night"

"Goodnight"

I went back to my room and fell asleep. I woke up with the sound of conch horn sounding for breakfast. I woke up take a quick shower and went for breakfast. I walked over when I saw Nico and Grover to of my best friends.

I talked to them for a while then I went to sit by Calypso. I put my arms around her waist and ate with my other hand. "How are you feeling now, babe"

"Much better" and I planted a kiss on her forehead, she smiled and went back to her food.

The whole day was fun, I was with Calypso joining all kinds of activities and sports. But every time I felt that someone was watching us. But I shrugged it off.

At night I sent her back to her room and walked to mine when I looked for my phone, I figured I left it at one of Calypso's pockets so I went to her room to get it.

When I arrived the door was open slightly so I just walked in to find the most horrible sights in life Calypso, my girlfriend was making out in the bed with my worst enemy, Ethan Nakamura. I couldn't believe it when I saw that. I saw my phone took it and screamed "We're Over" before running out.

There was a heavy storm outside and people were trying to stop me from getting out but I pushed them aside. When I reached outside, a huge wave came over and covered the ship luckily I managed to hold on to the railing before that.

The ship was rocking about when the loud speaker suddenly sounded "All passengers please report to the top deck. The ship will be sinking ladies and children will get on board the lifeboat first followed by men.

I watched people running up on the deck and hurrying to the lifeboats. People tried to get me on the lifeboats but I was frantically trying to look for Nico and Grover. I saw Bianca, Nico's sister came out and I rushed to her "Have you seen Nico?"

"No, I couldn't look for him"

I nodded and ran inside the boat not caring about people shouting. The ship is sinking faster now and I looked and their rooms, not there. Dining room, not there either. When I started ascending the stairs back to the top deck, i saw two bodies on the stairs, I saw and was shocked to see it was Nico and Grover.

I checked their pulse and luckily they are still alive but the pulse is weak. I tried waking them up with no prevail. Then a gush of water washed through the ally and we were washed into theopen sea. I blacked out.

**Annabeth POV**

I really didn't want to go on this cruise ship**(it's the same ship as Percy's if you guys want to know)**, but dad asked me to. I am Annabeth Chase and I live with my father, step-mother, and two step brothers, Bobby and Matthew.

I go to school in New York. My best friend is Thalia Grace.

_Flashback_

Recently, his business is dropping and the company wanted to sign a new deal with another company The Hermes express. They ship stuff all around the world.

The son of the boss Luke Castellan, is a jerk. He would stare at me every time I went to the office to help my dad.One day, my dad got some news which clearly frightened him.

I asked "what's the problem dad"

"I am sorry Annabeth, but the heir of The Hermes express insisted on you dating him if not they will part ways with us"

"But dad, that guy is a jerk. Did you see how he looked at me every time I go to the office"

"I am sorry Annie but my boss insisted on it if not I am fired"

"Don't call me Annie, you should think that family is more important than work. We can always find a new job somewhere else." I ran up to my room and slamed my door.

How dare he force me on someone. After a few days, I saw Luke in the office again.

"Hey Annie, do you want to go on this cruise with me, I heard it as pretty awesome."

"No I don't want to and don't call me Annie"

Then my dad walked in "Oh hey Luke what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to ask Annabeth to the cruise but she doesn't want to go"

"You should go, Annabeth, for me please" My dad looked at me with pleading eyes

I sighed "Fine only because you are pleading me and I get to get away from the boys for a while. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow"

"OK"

_End of _flashback

While we were on the cruise, I met this guy with messy hair and mesmerizing green eyes. I taught he looked gorgeous. I must have been staring too long because Luke found out and let's just say he was not too happy about it.

The next day, I saw the green eyed boy again but this time he was with a girl. I felt two emotions at once, disappointment and jealousy. Both of them join some of the activities, but the girl seems to be hiding something.

That night, I heard a thunderstorm and heard an announcement of the ship sinking. I went to grab some stuff then ran to the top. When I suddenly remembered something, workers were trying to pull me into the lifeboat.

I tore away from them and went back to my room to look for my Yankees cap, its the only thing I have memory of my mother. She gave it to me on my 5th birthday before disappearing. My whole room was practically flooded with water. I realised the boat is sinking faster by time.

I took the cap and ran out to find the green eyed boy looking over two figures on the stairs. Then from behind a wave pushed me out and I blacked out.

**So guys how was it so far? Like it No? Pls review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Chapter 2**

**Percy POV**

The first thing that I noticed when I woke up is it is freezing. I looked down and saw I was clinging onto a wood. Then I remembered everything about the ship sinking. I just hope that Nico and Grover are okay.

When I saw land I quickly let go of the wood and swam to the island, since I am a pretty good swimmer. When I arrived at shore, I saw nothing but sand and trees.

I looked at the stuff I had, some wet money, my wallet, a picture of Calypso, and a knife. Wow useful.

Luckily I took some survival class before. And I was taught how to built stuff. I saw a long piece of branch and took it. I started shaving it to make it look like a axe. I forged on and saw clear water. Awesome I won't die of thirst.

I went to the creek and took some water to drink and went back to the shore. I cut down some wood with my axe and made a simple house with leafs as a roof. It was snall but it was enough.

I carved out a few more things with my knife like a spear for fishing **(I forgot what is that called so I just used spear), **a sword to protect myself which I named riptide, a few bowls to collect water from the creek.

After two days, I was pretty fine. I went fishing again. This time I saw something floating in a distance I swam over to it to find a girl on a wood. She has blond curls which make her look beautiful.

I am pretty sure I saw her on the boat. When I checked her pulse I found a weak one. I am surprised she can survive this long.

I pulled her back to shore and force feed her some water, then she choked and woke up. I stared in her shining gray eyes which made her more beautiful.

Her first question was "Where am I?"

"Uhh...on a beach. You were in a ship wreck right?"

She nodded and looked around. "Wow you made a house? How long have you been here?"

"Yes I made the house I have been here for two days. I will have to built another to let you live in. Come on there is fresh water inside"

We walked in and she drank some water. I said "You can rest here for the moment I will go chop some wood and built your room." I turned around to leave.

"Ok my name is Annabeth Chase. What is yours?"

"I am Percy Jackson"

"Thanks for saving me, Percy"

"Ok no prob" and I left.

**Annabeth POV**

When I woke up I saw those green eyes again. I was startled and asked to first question that came into my mind "Where am I?"

He answered "Uhh...on a beach. You were in the shipwreck right?"

I nodded remembering that horrible ship. I looked around and saw a house that I am pretty sure was made by him "Wow you made a house? How long have you been here?"

"Yes I made the house I have been here for two days. I will have to built another to let you live in. Come on there is fresh water inside"

We walked in and he offered me some water and I drank it. He said "You can rest here for the moment I will go chop some wood and built your room." He turned around to leave.

Then I realized I didn't know his name. "Ok my name is Annabeth Chase, what is yours?"

"I am Percy Jackson" Oh Percy so that is his name

"Thank you for saving me, Percy"

"Ok no prob" and he left

I lie down on his bed thinking of his mesmerizing green eyes and soon fell asleep. I woke up with the smell of food. I went outside to see Percy cooking fish.

He looked up and said "Oh I am done with your house right over there." He patted the seat next to him and said "Come on let's eat"

After eating I was lying on the beach with Percy looking at the stars. Then he suddenly asked "Do you miss anyone?"

"Yes I miss my dad, and my step-brothers, me and my step-mom don't really get along, how about you?"

"I miss my mom and my step dad. You went on the ship with your boyfriend right? Don't you miss him?"

"That wasn't my boyfriend at least not really" I heard Percy sighed in relief and I wondered why

"What do you mean by not really?"

"He is the heir to the Hermes express, one day he saw me in my dad's office and decided to take advantage of my father's business dropping by agreeing to help if I dated him. He was a jerk and I never wanted to be him it was like I was forced on a relationship.

"Oh"

"How about that girl of yours"

"Who? Calypso? Well she was my girlfriend"

"What do you mean by was?"

"The night of the thunderstorm I went to her room to take my phone which I left in her pocket. When I went inside I saw her making out on the bed with my worst enemy since high school, Ethan Nakamura. She saw me and I ended the relationship right then and there with her."

After a awkward silence Percy finally spoke up "We should go to sleep now"

"Ok good night, Percy"

"Good night Annabeth"

When I went back to my room and lie on my bed I realized I couldn't sleep. I went to Percy's room to find him not wearing a shirt. He has 6 pacs which was extremely hot. He was still awake staring at the ceiling. I stood there for a while until he saw me and said "Can't sleep, Annabeth?"

I nodded and he patted to space next to him. I went over and lie down next to him. He put his hands around my waist and I felt a comforting feeling, like I am safe whenever I am in his arms.

I rested my head on his chest which is warm and fell asleep in no time.

The next morning I woke up to find the warm feeling I had last night was gone and I turned to find Percy not there anymore. I stood up and walked out o find him swimming in the water. I smiled.

When he saw me he jumped out of the water and pulled me in I felt the sudden chill the went through my body, it was soon gone when warm hands hold me tight around my waist.

After a while we decided to explore the part of island where Percy hasn't gone. While walking we saw a boat we went inside it to find no one. The boat is pretty much torn up to pieces so we can't use it to escape. We found a radio that was still functioning and a few gondola bars for snack.

We took it and headed back to the house. We turned on the radio the hear the news. While Percy went to take a bath I heard the news say something about Fedrick Chase so I listened carefully.

**(Radio) Architect Fedrick Chase was reported dead yesterday when he met in a car accident. In his car was his wife, Susan Chase, and two kids, Bobby and Matthew Chase. The only two which survived the accident was the two children** **which sat in the back seat and didn't receive too much impact. The two will be sent to a care home until someone claims them.**

After hearing that I just broke down in tears.

**Well this is the end of Chapter 2. Hope you guys like it Please review. Thank you for reading and supporting me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO and HoO**

**Chapter 3**

**Percy POV**

After exploring the island and found a few gondola bars and a radio in an abandoned boat we went back to the house. Annabeth sat outside listening to the radio while I go take a bath.

When I came out, I saw Annabeth's legs pulled up to her chest and her head buried in her legs. And I heard sobbing. I rushed over to her and gently put my arms around her. She didn't mind instead she puts down her legs and cry on my bare shoulder.

I wasn't wearing anything at that moment but I didn't care. She cried some more until her tears probably dried up. I pulled her out and asked "What's wrong?"

She is sniffing while she said "My dad..." she trailed but the first idea into my head is he is dead. I hugged her more tightly while she continued her crying.

After a while, I heard a light snoring and I taught _wow she can cry till she sleeps_

I laid her down on my bed and went to change into some clothes grabbed my harpoon and went fishing. After catching a few fishes, I felt someone tap on my shoulder, I turned around and I jumped.

I heard chuckling and I sighed. "so you finally woke up"

"Yeah thanks for being there just now."

"You're Welcome. Hey do you want me to teach you how to fish?"

"Yeah sure"

I gave her the harpoon and she held it in her hand while I held her hand from behind and showed her the motion. She was a quick learner, soon after she caught a few more fishes and we head back.

I started the fire while she went to the bathroom to wash up a little. I leave the fishes to cook while I took out two coconut and cut it open with my knife. I laid it down and flipped the fish over.

Once it is done, Annabeth came out._ Ah perfect timing._ I took the fish and put it on two plates and gave one to Annabeth. We ate in silence.

After eating we took a stroll on the beach. When it got dark and we went back to the rooms. As I am about to go in my room, Annabeth grabbed onto my hand "Can I sleep with you tonight, I don't think I can sleep alone"

"Ok"

She smiled and walked in still holding my hand tightly not wanting to let go afraid of losing me. I smiled and walked in.

**Annabeth POV**

"Can I sleep with you tonight, I don't think I can sleep alone" after saying that I immediately felt stupid. I just met this guy yesterday and I already wanted to sleep with him. I'm going crazy.

To my surprise he answered "Ok"

I smiled and followed him in without letting go not wanting to lose the only person that I care for now besides Bobby and Matthew. I was behind him so I did not see well but I think he smiled too.

We sat on his bed for a while and he tried to let go of my hand but I hang on tighter. He sighed "You have to let me go so I can go wash up and change"

I nodded and let him go and blushed. I lied down on the bed as he changed.

When he came out I saw he was not wearing a shirt and his 6 pac showed. I might have stare a while too long. "Like what you see?" He asked gesturing towards his hot body.

I blushed again. His beautiful green eyes made him hotter. He came over and lied down on the bed. He puts his arm around my waist and I felt the warmth of his body. I rest my head on his chest and fell asleep.

I did not even had nightmares about the bad things that happened in the recent days like the sunken ship and my father's death. I slept peacefully throughout the whole night.

When I woke up I saw Percy still sleeping. He looked cute when he is asleep, he even drools when he sleeps. I stared at him for a while and tried to get out of bed but he still has his arms around me. I tried to take it off but he just hang on tighter.

I didn't really want to wake him up but I guess I have no choice. I shook him and he mumbled "Blue cookies" and I laughed. He woke up in a start.

He looked at me questioningly for a while then realised what just happened and asked "How much did I say?"

I just recovered from the laugh and I answered "Just blue cookies, why is there more?"

He sighed in relief and I raised an eyebrow. I shrugged it off and went to the bathroom. When I came out he was not in the room anymore. I went out and I saw him carving something. And he had to be still shirtless, not that I am complaining.

I sneaked over his shoulder and saw him carving a bow with a string tied to it**(I don't know how bows are made so just let it be this way). **I can't believe he can't notice me since I stood here for like 1 minute. So I just poke him on his sides and he jolted up.

I can't help but laugh out loud. "Watcha doing?" _great another stupid question_.

"Making a bow. Wanna try it out?"

"Sure" I was pretty good with bows as my dad sent me to archery lessons with Artemis. The cool thing is it is all girls, no boys at all.

I took a aim at a tree and shot it straight, the arrow went through the tree. "Wow, you're wicked with bow and arrows. You know what you keep that, I suck in using those"

"Then why did you make it?"

"Just wanted to try out how bad my skills has gone"

I laughed. And we trekked into the forest. We walked for a while not finding anything.

Suddenly, we heard a growl and we spun around to find a tiger behind us. I was stunned on the spot and couldn't move. Then the tiger pounced.

**Percy POV**

I saw the tiger pounced on Annabeth and she was stunned on the spot. I jumped in between them and grabbed the tiger on the neck and pulled it aside. It scratched my chest and I staggered back as the pain shot through my body.

Annabeth seems to recover from the shock and notched an arrow and take aim as I took my sword out of its scabbard. The tiger seems to be thinking who to attack first. Finally, he decided on Annabeth.

As he ran towards her she shot the arrow but it only seems to slow him down and not stop him. He continued towards Annabeth, she was starting to notch another arrow but I know she has not enough time.

So I just did the thing that makes most sense by throwing my sword like a javelin towards the tiger. If anything goes wrong like it just bounces off his skin or it didn't really hurt him, I am dead since I abandoned my only weapon.

Lucky for me, it actually pierced through his body and that was the last thing I saw before blacking out.

**Ok end of another chapter...keep up the reviews and I will keep up the updating its a fair deal haha. Anyways pls review it will mean a lot to me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all your reviews guys. This is my best story yet, and this is because of you guys. Thanks guys. I have another story you guys should try out it is 'Who knew?'.**

**And do you know this is my first chapter of 2013, I chose this over the others, Sorry for taking so long School just started and it is stressing.**

**Chapter 6**

**Annabeth POV**

I can't believe it Percy saved me twice from that tiger, and now he is hurt. And he might not recover for all I know, he lost a lot of blood. Another person I cared for on the verge of safety. What had I done to deserve this?

_Flashback_**(Just to show you what happened after Percy blacked out)**

_I shot an arrow at the tiger but it doesn't seem to affect it. I panicked and quickly notched another arrow. Suddenly I heard a loud growl a thud and silence._

_I looked up and saw the tiger on the ground with a sword sticking out from his side. I recognized it as Percy's sword. I looked further and saw Percy laying on the ground with a pool of blood around him. _

"_NO" I screamed and ran over to him. I checked his pulse and it was still there. "He saved me" I sobbed_

_I carried him back to the rooms, it was hard but I had to do it for him after what he did for me._

_When I arrived I laid him down on the bed and took off his shirt showing his hot abs. I took some clean water and clean his wound. I tore some of his shirt and tie it around his body. _

_I sat there from then until night and he still have not woke up. I started to get worried, I changed his bandage every 2 hours._

_End of flashback_

I decided to have some sleep. I crawled up beside Percy on the bed and cried myself to sleep I can't stop thinking of the bad things that are happening to me.

I woke up in the morning with the sun shining on me. I opened my eyes and found Percy still unconscious. I resisted the tears that are threatening to spill.

I went into the bathroom and cleaned my face from all the dried tears. I am very hungry since I haven't ate since yesterday's lunch. I took fish and start a fire. After I ate, I sat on the beach and watched the tides.

I can't get Percy Jackson out of my mind now. Every single second I am thinking about him. I can't believe it, I just met him for a few days and I feel that I need him every second in my life.

I sat there for a while more before I felt someone's arm around my waist and I jumped. I turned around and saw the most beautiful green eyes staring into me. "PERCY" and I hugged him as tightly as I could. "You are okay"

"Of course. I wouldn't leave you" once he said that he blushed.

**Percy POV**

I woke up with a pain on my chest I look down and saw it was bandaged. I looked around and saw no one around. I walked out and saw Annabeth sitting on the beach.

I walked over to her silently and wrapped my arms around her waist. She jumped up and turned her head around, then screamed "PERCY". My eardrums nearly died.

She hugged me then whispered into my ear "You are okay"

"Of course. I wouldn't leave you" once I said that I felt stupid, I probably blushed really hard.

There was an awkward silence and I decided to break it "Uhh...you want go swimming?"

"Sure. Do you like the water that much?"

"Yeah it makes me feel energized"

After swimming, we took a walk around the beach talking about what happened after I blacked out. We talked and laughed enjoying each other's company.

While walking back to shore we saw a ship coming our way. We ran and waved frantically, then we spotted something that frightened me. _A pirate flag._

We froze there not knowing what to do. The pirates would probably rob our stuff and kill us. We ran for our lives when we unfroze. We packed some stuff and ran into the woods.

We heard sounds on the shore but we didn't turn back to investigate. We just ran on and on without any point. We rest after running miles, we sat down and set up some blankets to sleep on.

We decided not to set up a fire since the pirates will find out where we were with the smoke. Instead we ate some gondola bars. When it was time to sleep, Annabeth took the first lookout shift and I doze off to sleep.

I dreamt I was walking home when I saw smoke, I ran towards my apartment building and took the elevator up. I opened my door and saw my mom lying on the floor, the whole house is on fire.

I was crying, when I reached my mom and checked for pulse, luckily I found a faint one. I searched the rest of the house for my step-dad Paul. I went in one room and found someone's back facing towards me talking to Paul.

I saw Paul was frightened and the voice of the man sounded very familiar, then I realised, GABE UGLIANO, my mom's X-boyfriend. I can't believe I tried to reach out to Gabe but all I touched was air.

The I heard screaming "PERCY, PERCY" and someone shaking me. I woke up in a start, then I realised it was Annabeth. She was staring at me wide eyed.

"You were crying and sweating all over, what happened?"

"Uhh, it was a nightmare, I'm fine"

"Do you want to talk about it."

I really wanted to tell her, but I don't know if I should. I stayed silent for a while debating with myself.

"You don't need to if it's not okay with you"

"No, no I want to"

She nodded signalling me to continue. "Okay so my mom has this ex-boyfriend, Gabe Ugliano in New York he always plays poker with his friends and drinks beer and stuff. He also hurt me and my mom alot one day he went too far and threw me towards the wall with his hands over my neck strangling me. My mom saw this and punched him in the face, he fell back shocked. We ran out of the house and took a plane to fly to Manhattan. After that, I never saw him again."

I paused as I heard some sounds, Annabeth must have heard it to cause she stood up and tarted packing the things, I did the same and we ran again, then I heard a sound I did not want to hear again...

"Well, well, look who's back"

**Well another chapter to the end how sad...well hopefully I can update soon. Goodbye for now and do not forget to review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry guys , I know I have been too long on this chapter but I was kinda busy. So to make up for that, I am going to update both my stories and MAYBE create a new one this week. So wait up...have fun.**

**Percy POV**

A sudden panic crossed me when I saw his face, a face I would not forget he tortured me and my mother for years...the face I taught I would never see again, the face of my mom's X-boyfriend, Gabe Ugliano.

We slowly stepped back but stopped when we felt a presence behind us. We figured it must be one of his pirates.

"Look what have I became after you and your mother left me, a pirate captain, can you believe it well I can't but fate brought me to where I am now. Looks like I have to give some of the credit to you and your mother to huh?"

I spat in his face. "You deserve that punch you got all those years ago"

"Well, well you became tougher now eh?" He said wiping the spit off his face.

I just glared at him. Annabeth is trembling beside me, gripping my hand like there is no tomorrow. Well technically there will be no tomorrow if Gabe decided to kill us both, but knowing Gabe he likes it better to torture people rather than kill them straight away.

"Tie them up, they will make good slaves" He turned and laughed as his honchos tied us up.

They forced us to the boat, but kept us close which I am happy for. It is good to have a friend beside you when you are about to be pushed to slavery. When we passed the beach we saw our supplies getting raided.

Everything destroyed and useful stuff getting carried to the boat. We were pushed into a cabin with two bunks and the buff guy that brought us in and untied us said "Unpack and get ready for dinner at 7"

As soon as he left, Annabeth started crying, I didn't know what to say so I just went over and hugged her tightly. She cried on my shoulder saying something about home and her brothers.

I just held her closer and assured her we will get out of here even tough I am not so sure myself, but she doesn't need to know that now. Her crying soften but she still laid on my shoulder.

I carried her up and laid her on one of the bunks and sat on the bed beside her. I stroked her beautiful blond hair as she stared at me with her stormy grey eyes. I would just kiss her right then but I managed to resist myself.

She looked so beautiful right now, just like an angel sent from heaven. She did not deserve all the bad things that had happened to her. At that time I just couldn't resist it, I leaned slowly and she did not do anything to stop it, just stared at me with her grey eyes.

When our lips were inches apart, the ship's bell rang. _Dang it._

I pulled away and both of us blushed hard.

**Annabeth POV**

Captured by pirates, another thing to add to my _worst things that happened to Annabeth_ list. I mean seriously, I think the captain is the man Percy was talking about, his mom's X-boyfriend.

If it is true, I don't think we would have a pleasant ride. The pirates tied us up and brought us to the boat and threw into a cabin. After the buff guy left, I taught about all the bad things that happened and I started crying.

I felt weak, keep crying but I felt Percy's strong arms around me again. I started to get used to being in his arms on our stay at the beach. I laid my head on his shoulder and cried into his shirt.

He assured me that everything would be fine, I stopped crying and he carried me to one of the bunks. He laid me down and sat beside me. He just stared at me with his sea green eyes.

He looked so handsome with his wavy black hair and his green eyes. All I was longing for right now is a kiss from him. Then he started leaning down, was he going to kiss me.

When we were inches apart the ship's bell rang and he pulled back. I felt disappointed and we blushed. _Dang that stupid bell. So close...so close _

There was a long silence between us and he broke the silence "Uhh...that must be the dinner bell"

"Ya, I think so" I answered stupidly.

We got up and head out of the cabin. We didn't know the way to the dinner hall so we ended up getting lost. We found a few crew members but they were either drunk or unfriendly.

Finally we found the buff guy from this morning ad he exclaimed "Where were you guys, we taught you already escaped"

"We got lost on our way to dinner" Percy said

"Oh ok this way" He gestured behind him.

We followed him and entered a hall full of drunk people, man and woman. As we walked, I noticed some marks on his forearm.

On the way, we learned a few things about him, his name Frank Zhang, he also got captured by Gabe with his girlfriend, Hazel Levesque. He was forced to work for Gabe but he provided food and accommodation and stuff.

We ate some food and a pirate came to tell us the captain wanted to see us. We walked to the pirates cabin holding hands totally forgetting the awkwardness in the cabin just now.

We knocked on the door slightly, after w got a "In" we opened the door and walked in. I noticed Percy is nervous, I squeeze his hand to assure him I am here for him, he relaxed a bit as we walked in and stand in front of the table.

Behind the table was Gabe, he looked at us for a moment and said "You will stay here and work on the decks like the rest of the crew. You can't escape unless I say so, the man who brought you in, I think his name was Frank, he has been here for around 5 years and all those years he tried to escape, I caught him back and of course he received punishments you would not want to know."

The marks on his forearm must be the 'punishments' he got. I was terrified by this 'stay' on the boat. As we walked out, I was trembling and I enter Percy's strong arms again.

**How do you think their 'stay' should be...I am still thinking whether to let Gabe punish Percy on the ship. Would you guys help by giving ideas, I would really appreciate it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I HAVE RETURNED...from Chinese new year holiday. So how was all your holidays? Hope you guys have fun and enjoy this chapter. However, don't forget to review later. **

**Percy POV**

I totally did not have a good sleep last night, the ship was rocking over the violent waves. If this was not a pirate ship, I would have went straight to the captain's cabin and complained. I checked the clock and it was 6am in the morning.

How did I wake up so early, you might ask. Some wave decided to play with me and hit a strong one to the ship making me tumble out of my bed. Annabeth was still asleep, I left the room and closed the door behind me.

I explored the decks and I found a way to the top deck. I saw Frank scrubbing the decks with a girl. She has brown hair and her eyes, was it gold. I couldn't be so sure from this far. I went over to them, the girl spotted me first and nudged Frank "Who is that?"

Frank looked up, once he saw me he put down his stuff and came over with the girl to greet me. When they came closer, I saw that the girl's eyes was really gold.

"Hello Percy this is Hazel, the girl i told you about yesterday"

"Oh, hi I'm Percy, Percy Jackson"

"Jackson?"

"Uhh...ya sure why?"

Both of them exchanged worried glances. Then Frank said "No wonder he looked familiar"

Hazel continued "We were from a cruise ship, Olympus. While we were sailing, these pirates attacked our ship and took captives, we were one of those unlucky ones which became his captives. Others either killed by them or escaped. Those few that escaped were lucky, one of them our captain, Poseidon Jackson he stayed back and protected the rest to let them escape. Finally, one of the pirates shot him and he fell into the sea"

I was shocked "That just might be my dad"

"Precisely, you look exactly like him, his sea-green eyes, wavy black hair. I can't believe Gabe has not noticed" Hazel agreed

"The thing is, a few days later we heard rumours that Poseidon is alive. He was fished out of the water by the water patrol, though we are not too sure"

After a while more of chatting, I went back to the room finding Annabeth still asleep. I kneeled beside her bed and stroke a strand of hair that was on her face and kissed her forehead. I stared at her for a few moments before climbing up on my bed.

Suddenly, she jolted up and looked around frantically "Percy...Percy"

I walked over to her and embraced her, rubbing circles on her back. "It's alright, I'm here"

She seemed to calm down a bit and cried on my shoulder. "I taught you were gone, Percy"

I am really confused now but I decided to leave it for later.

**Annabeth POV**

I did not have a good night sleep. I was dreaming about Percy, me, Frank and another girl with brown hair, I think it was Hazel attempting to escape in the middle of the night. We had docked at some pier, I think it was France.

We were climbing the rope to get off the ship. Frank and Hazel were already over and I was next, I was halfway on the rope when I heard a door flew open, I turned and saw Gabe, he looked furious. Percy jumped down from the rope and looked up "GO" he screamed and charged at Gabe.

I kept climbing and when I was almost at the other side, I heard a gunshot and Percy screaming. And I jolted awake, looking for Percy. He came over and embraced me in a hug. He soothed me and I slowly calmed down.

After a few minutes, I fully calmed down and explained my dream to Percy. "I assure you none of that would happen"

"It's just that I am scared of loosing you, after everybody else that was gone before my eyes"

I hugged her again and a bell sounding for breakfast. We walked to the dining hall with me reluctant to let go of Percy's hand. He seems worried, but he let me hold on to his hand.

We ate some food like the rest of the people. They seemed more organized today, not like yesterday night like drunkards.

After breakfast, we carried out the tasks given to us, scrubbing the decks, cleaning the sides of the ship, loading fuel. It made us totally exhausted. As I was just finishing up my job, I tripped over something and scratched on a splinter. My hand began to bleed.

Percy saw this and ran over to me "Are you okay?" He helped me up.

"Let the girl handle her own problems" the voice of Gabe sounded

He pushed Percy away from me and I immediately fell to the ground again. I was losing a lot of blood. I looked at the wound, it was pretty deep.

Percy stood up and came over again, "Didn't you hear what i say, LET THE GIRL HANDLE HER OWN PROBLEMS"

Percy ignored him, he tore his shirt and covered my wound. Gabe came over and pull Percy away, but Percy pushed his hand away. "OK, you asked for this"

He turned his head "Ares, bring the boy for his punishment"

When Percy left with a buff guy, the crowd dispersed and Frank and a girl came over and helped me up to bring me to my room.

**Percy POV**

A really buff guy came over and pulled me up, guided me down the hallways. He does not look as friendly as Frank so I was a little worried. He pulled me into an empty room.

He asked me to kneel on the ground and I obeyed. He took out a whip and started whipping me. From the start, it just stung, then it started to hurt real bad. Wounds started opening and my shirt is tattered.

After about 10 minutes of hell, he stopped and I collapsed on the ground. He came over and pulled me up. "You are Poseidon's son are you?" I was too weak to answer so I didn't.

He looked at me for a moment and said "I taught so...I helped built his ship and when it was raided by pirates he just ran off like a coward."

I mustered up enough energy loud enough for him to hear "You did not see what he did, so do not judge him.

"You have spunk kid" and he threw me on the ground. After he left, I slowly stood up and walked towards the room. On the way, I think I saw frank, then I blacked out.

**Aww...how sad, ending to another chapter. Whether it was good, it is up to you guys to decide. So please review, I would seriously mean a lot to me if you did.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I have been a bad person have I...left you guys for so long well school holiday just started and hopefully I can post about 2 chapters cause I will be away for awhile. Well for now...enjoy. You know I haven't said a disclaimer for a long time so, "I don't own PJO" ok done...haha**

**Annabeth POV**

It was all my fault if only I didn't fuss over a small cut, Percy wouldn't be in trouble right now, i was currently in my cabin crying Frank and Hazel was trying to comfort me.

Suddenly we heard sounds outside, Frank went to check it out, I became a little worried when he did not come back. But after a while he came back with a body hanging onto his shoulder, I gasped _Percy's body._

I cried more and lean by his bed. After a while of trying to turn Percy over we cleaned the wounds, well Frank and Hazel did, I couldn't look at it.

When they were done dressing the wounds I resumed my position by his bed. Frank and Hazel left after a while of reassuring that Percy was fine. After they left, my eyes felt heavy so I just laid down on Percy's chest and fell asleep.

My eyes fluttered open As I scanned the surroundings. I figured this was my cabin, I wonder how I got here then I remembered the arguing on the deck, the beatings from Ares and lastly Frank before I blacked out.

I looked around and saw Annabeth lying on my chest. I smiled and try to get up without waking her, but she must have heard some sound and she jolted up saw me and hugged me crying.

I patted her back comforting her. When she finally stopped she backed away a bit and whispered "I'm sorry, I'm really sor-" she didn't get to finish thee sentence cause I just slammed my lips on hers.

After we pulled away I said "It's alright, its not your fault" and I pulled her in for another kiss this time more passionately.

Someone knocked on the door and we pulled away quickly. Frank's head popped in and looked "Oh good you're awake, captain's asking for a meeting on the deck" we nodded and he left.

We met Frank and Hazel on the deck and we joined them as Gabe was walking to the front, he shot me a look before looking back at his crew.

Gabe started his speech "Someone dared enter our domain, a British vessel if you might. We don't like people who intrude our sea's do we. They will pay for entering our seas. PREPARE FOR BATTLE" he screamed the last part.

The crew cheered, he smiled and he walked off the deck. He walked over to us and smiled. "I see you survived the punishment, Jackson"

"Yes i did. Would you like it better if i died in there"

"Well since you asked, technically yes, I would really like it if you died in there. But since you survived, I would have to deal with you. Get ready for battle, you better know how to fight or die trying."

He left and Frank spoke up "You know...how to fight right?"

"Uhh...ya sure"

As we walked back to our rooms I nudged Frank "hey, thanks for bringing me back to my room last night."

"Oh, never mind. Wouldn't be nice leaving you on the aisle would it" and all of us cracked up. It's good to loosen up a bit despite that we are about to battle and might die.

We went back to our rooms to get ready for battle. They did not give us any armour so looks like we have to work with our normal clothes, Frank and Hazel gave us some shirts and jeans though.

We assembled on the deck when we heard to horn. Once we all gathered, Gabe started speaking again, "Remember you can either take them captives or kill them no other choices"

The pirate flag was raised and now the British vessel came into view it was still covered by the fog but we can see the outlines. It was huge but apparently the pirate ship was bigger. The captain of the ship is not turning back like it was ready to attack instead of accidentally coming in to their territory.

The vessel knocked against the pirate ship and the pirates swarmed on the vessel crying battle cries. The four of us rushed on the vessel deck and tried to find the captain's cabin.

We got separated from Frank and Hazel as some pirates came between us. We rushed around a bit trying to find them as well as the captain's cabin. I wasn't looking in front as I knocked into someone, I have to tell you that guy in front has really strong abs.

I looked up as he looked down and I saw se green eyes. Annabeth gasped like she saw something unbelievable. He studied me a bit then grabbed my arms forcing me to let go of Annabeth and he whispered "Percy?"

"Dad?"

"PERCY" he cried out loud and hugged me tightly. When we let go we were facing a confused Annabeth. "I'll explain later'

The three of us fought together and we were like invulnerable, nothing could touch us as we cut through the pirate ranks. Some of them looked confused why their comrades were dying so fast and some just jumped over the ship.

After a while the pirates fled back to their ship and took off. We met Frank and Hazel on the decks, they saw who was with u and saluted "Captain Jackson"

Poseidon chuckled and saluted back. "I'm sorry I couldn't defend all of you back then"

"It wasn't your fault captain, you tried your best"

"yes yes, but it wasn't enough. Any other of the cruisers still on that pirate ship?"

"As far as we know it's just Ares left on that ship"

"Ares...that betrayer. I asked him to help me defend the ship he just jumped onto the pirate ship and asked to join them."

We went back to Poseidon's cabin to have a chat. As we open the door and saw the figures as they said "Oh there you are, what took you so long"

**The End...of every chapter is sad isn't it, having to wait again. I know that feeling happens to me every time I read someone's story. Guess you guys just have to be patient and wait...while waiting you guys can also review. It will make me happy and will also make you happy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys...I am back, sorry for the long wait, seriously I was really busy this month. A three week mid-term exam, a lot of studies and stuff, I am really sorry guys, you guys have been the greatest fans and thank you for being patient with me. **

**I created a new story "This is Our Homeland!". I hope you guys support me on that story too. Thanks...**

**Percy POV**

As we open the door and saw the figures as they said "Oh there you are, what took you so long"

Oh my god, how did they enter the cabin...yes, Gabe and two of his pirates were standing by Poseidon's table.After a long staring stand-off Gabe started

"Nice to meet you again, captain"

"I would love to say the same back but I would be lying"

Gabe chuckled "I see you got a few of my crew there, I want them back"

"Nah wouldn't be nice, my son and his friends stays with me on this vessel"

"fair enough" and he drew his sword.

Poseidon did the same and their swords clash, they fought all the way outside of the cabin where the rest of the pirates and British crew was still fighting a vicious battle.

The fight was pretty much going against the pirates but they fought on. Then suddenly with a swipe of his sword, Gabe hit the sword out of Poseidon's hand and is now cornering him to the end of the boat.

The pirate crowd cheered as Gabe is aiming the tip of the blade at Poseidon's neck. My eyes are watering, I just found my dad and now I'm going to lose him again.

I screamed "HEY, LET MY DAD GO"

Gabe turned and that was all the distraction Poseidon needed as he pushed the blade away from his neck and lunged at Gabe. Gabe was taken off guard and stumbled and fell.

Poseidon stood up high and pointed his sword at Gabe's chest. Pirates around them panicked and some managed to jump off board but the others were caught by the crew and put in jail.

The British general walked over to Poseidon and instructed two of his crew to cuff Gabe and bring him below. Then he shook hands with Poseidon and walked away.

I rushed over to Poseidon and hugged him "DAD"

He embraced me and patted my back. My friends followed behind and scanned the warzone. When we finally released each other, we all joined the British general in the meeting room.

**Annabeth POV**

Poseidon is Percy's dad, wow, I mean seriously wow. They really look like each other. With the green eyes and the wavy black hair.

We were meeting with the general now, finally we can go home. I really wanted to see my brothers. I wanted to take them in and protect them and I wanted to go to my dad's grave to visit.

When we entered the room, the general was waiting for us. We saluted and he returned it. He started "You all did great today on the battlefield. After all these years, we finally caught this wretch pirate."

"We would all just like to return home, sir" replied Percy

"Ah, Percy son of the great Poseidon. I'm sure I can reward you all in some way"

"My son speaks true, all of us just want to go home"

The general hesitated "Of course, then let's head to the United States."

We all smiled, relieved we are finally going home.

I shared a room with Annabeth, whereas Frank shared a room with Hazel. At dawn, the ships horn was sounding. We all walked up to the deck and we could see the Manhattan shoreline.

As we could not get any closer, the boat stopped, and we are transferred to a smaller boat and transported to the shore where police and reporters surrounded us, we just pushed the reports away, ignoring their questions.

We parted ways with Frank and Hazel because their going back to Los Angeles but promised to come back to New York to meet up with us.

-_TIME BREAK-_

**Percy POV**

When we arrived at my mom's apartment, we rang the doorbell, Paul opened the door slightly and peeked out. When he saw me shock covered his face and quickly called "Sally"

My mom rushed over to the door, she saw me and screamed "PERCY" and embraced me in a tight hug. I returned it and we stayed there for a while before releasing each other.

My mom scanned the rest of us and whispered "Poseidon" Poseidon smiled.

Then she seemed to wake from some kind of trance and said "Where are my manners, come on in."

When we came in, we sat on the couch and talked. "So who is the girl, Percy"

"Umm...mom, this is Annabeth. Annabeth this is my mom"

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Jackson"

"Please call me Sally, Mrs. Jackson makes me sound so old" and shuddered.

We all laughed, and continued with other conversations. After a while Poseidon had to leave for a meeting with the council of the United States, as they requested for his presence.

My mom invited Annabeth to stay for the night, but she declined saying that she had to get her brothers.

"I will drive you there tomorrow, just stay for the night." I said

After much persuasion, we managed to get her to stay for the night. We shared a room but she slept on the spare bed.

After the light has been turned off I heard a whisper "Percy, are you awake"

I replied "Yeah"

"Do you think my brothers have been adopted yet?"

"I don't think so, I think they are waiting for you."

I hear the bed shift and some footsteps before someone slipped under the bed sheet beside me. I wrapped my arms around her. "I'm scared, Percy. What if they are adopted, I won't get them back ever again."

I comforted her, "I'm sure they are still in the care home, waiting for their amazing sister." I felt her smile and snuggle closer. I pulled her in and found that our faces were inches away from each other.

I closed the gap and kissed her full on. It was amazing...

**I am really sorry for the wait. Those who wait are rewarded greatly. So I hope you all will wait again for the next chapter...thanks again. And pls review...I really need that support. I also you will give me ideas...**


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG...soo very sorry guys, I have been a bad person for making you all wait so long right, well the think is ideas have not been coming to me a lot this days, and you guys aren't exactly helping with the ideas thing...without further ado, enjoy this chapter...**

**Wait..one more thing, one of you asked about their age well, well, Percy is 21 and Annabeth is 20**

**Chapter 9**

**Percy POV**

I kept my promise and brought her to the care home the next day, when we arrived, I stopped the car in front of the door waiting for her to go down, but she said "Can you come with me? Please"

"I dunno, what if your brothers don't like me?"

"They would love you. Come on, please for me"

I hesitated "Fine"

I parked the car and went down the car. Annabeth held my hand as we walked closer to the door. Her hands were shaking and I squeezed it to tell her I am here for support. She nodded in response and readjusted her stance to look more confident.

We knocked on the front door and a head of a woman popped out "May I help you?"

Annabeth replied "Yes we would like to see some of the children in the care home"

"Oh ok" she opened the door wider to let us in. "You guys can call me Piper"

"I'm Percy and this is my girlfriend Annabeth" I earned a punch from Annabeth, but it was totally worth it calling her my girlfriend, so I chuckled

"Oh, ok so about the children...do you guys have any specifications?"

"Uhh...actually, we are looking for two of the children here in particular."

"And who might that be?"

"Connor and Travis"

She looked surprised "and why would you be looking for them. If you are trying to adopt them, please many tried but they just wouldn't leave. Saying something about waiting for their sister to come get them"

When Annabeth heard that, she was near to tears of joy. "Umm...Piper. I am their sister"

She looked puzzled for a moment then gestured inside "Well then, let's go see your brothers"

She opened the door to a small room and let us in. "Connor, Travis...someone's here to see you?"

A reply from behind another closed door "We're not going to get adopted, how many times do we have to say that?"

Annabeth said with a soft voice "Connor, Travis"

The sounds in the room suddenly stopped and two kids around the age of 7 or 8 walked out. They both looked identical, except one is shorter and the other is taller, but the difference is only by a bit. The log lost siblings just stood there, staring at each other, then rushed into each other's arms.

Annabeth's tears of joy finally flowed out. "Are you two ok, I'm sorry for leaving you two for so long"

"It dosen't matter, sis. As long as you are back" says the taller one

"Besides we have someone to accompany us, two people actually." The shorter one continued

"Who might that be?"

"They just come along everyday to entertain us, they should be here right about now"

"Nico, Grover" shouted the taller one as two figures come closer.

Nico? Grover? I suddenly stood up. When I saw them, and they saw me, There as a moment of silence. Then we gave each other a bear-hug. "So, both of you survived?"

"Yeah rescue boat saw us and we hopped on" replied Nico

I saw Annnabeth look of confusion "Oh my apologies, Nico Grover, this is Annabeth my..."

Annabeth interrupted "Girlfriend, I'm his girlfriend"

I stared at her "right...and Annabeth, this is my two best friends Nico and Grover" gesturing towards them.

Grover: "Ooohhhh, Percy's got a girl?"

Nico:" wait, what happened to Calypso?"

I looked atAnnabeth, and she gave me that I'm fine face and I sighed "Well, you remember Ethan"

Nico replied "yeah, that jerk from...school"

"Yeah she was cheating with me on him"

"Woah, that's hard" replies Grover

After we caught up for a while, Nico and Grover went to play with Connor and Travis. Whereas I followed Annabeth to sign some papers to take her brothers home. She grunted something about not needing to do all of this.

While we waited for some documents to be done, Annbeth popped a question "Since when I was your girlfriend?"

I looked at her and kissed her "Well, would you be my girlfriend?"

"I don't know..." she dragged. I pouted at her and she laughed "Of course, Percy" and this time she leaned in and kissed me.

We heard throats clearing and we broke apart. Looking on were Nico, Grover and the kids. "Dude, there are kids here" Nico said gesturing to all around him.

I went over to Nico and pat his back "Oh you will understand when you get a girlfriend"

"Oh he already has" Grover interrupted.

"Oh really? Who?"

"Thalia Grace..."

"You mean the daughter of Zeus, and Hades was fine with that?"

"Well, not really, there was a lot of shouting and stuff"

"How 'bout you Grover? Juniper..." he raised his eyebrow.

"shaddup" Grover said suddenly blushing.

We all left after that, Annabeth going with her brothers for some quality time, while me, Grover and Nico catched up on lost times.

We walked in the park just strolling when I saw a blond figure rush by...I almost called Annabeth but something stopped me, then I realized that wasn't Annabeth, it was...

**So, what do you guys think...I know its not my best but, please just review and I will try to improve in the next chapter...**


End file.
